


Gods and Monsters Part Two

by Killmongersmistress (teakturn)



Series: Musical Oneshots [6]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Erik, F/M, Jealous Erik, Possessive Erik, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakturn/pseuds/Killmongersmistress
Summary: The end of Jolie's story.





	Gods and Monsters Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my blog.

_JoLee skipped class to take the bus into Downtown. She’d told her mom she couldn’t come to Bible Study because she had an important midterm to study for. Sister Givens had never been one to get in the way of academics, no matter how much she disapproved of JoLee’s major._

_It was hard to find a seat on the bus, and then once she did she got trapped behind a wall of people and ended up getting off at the wrong stop. After walking in the wrong direction for a few blocks she eventually found a person kind enough not to pretend they can’t see her when she tries to ask for directions._

_All in all, it takes one kind-hearted street vendor to point her in the right direction and JoLee finds it, the _blackcat_. The building is shaped like a wash house, squat, and square. There are onyx panels going up in a diamond pattern. Every other diamond was washed with a gold sheen that glinted in the mid-afternoon light and made JoLee grab for her large sunglasses._

_JoLee tried to open the front door but found the dark steel door to be locked. Which, of course, it would be. It was two in the afternoon on a Tuesday. It would be so easy to give up right here. She tried her best, hadn’t she? She’d come all this way, it’s not her fault that the stupid strip club was closed._

_And yet, JoLee sighed. She still needed to do this. Locked door or not JoLee needed to get inside that club and ace the open audition if she wanted to finish her degree. After catching her father stealing money out of her college account and the church savings account, she knew it was only a matter of time before he outright started asking her for money. Her own father had driven her to this, JoLee didn’t know whether to laugh or cry._

“You lied to me!” Jolie cried, “You said we would only be here for a few hours. Next thing I know we’re staying all night when you knew I didn’t feel like coming out tonight.”

Killmonger rolled his eyes through Jolie’s speech which made her impossibly angrier. Could he not see she was pissed? Or could he see it and just didn’t care?

“Nigga don’t roll your eyes at me!” Jolie slammed her fist down on the hood of his car. Here she sat, explaining herself to a man who didn’t give a fuck about how she felt obviously. He didn’t even stop to pick up her dress on the way out. Sparkly gold lingerie was nothing against the late night cold.

“Yo who the fuck do you think you’re talking to?” Killmonger fired back, “Did you forget who I am?”

Jolie’s lip trembled and blinked furiously to hold back angry tears, “No but you obviously forget that I’m my own person. Sometimes I’m tired and I don’t feel like coming out all night.”

Killmonger scoffed and folded his arms across his broad chest. The action only made him look bigger, more dangerous. “Yo ass wasn’t tired when you got up on that stage and showed everybody what’s mine!”

“Am I your’s cause your sure don’t treat me like you want me.”

“Oh my god, can you stop? Where the fuck is this coming from? If you have a fucking problem speak up. Don’t throw a tantrum like a little bitch.” Killmonger couldn’t sound less concerned with the fact that Jolie was shivering, in tears, and ten seconds away from losing her shit.

“Don’t,” Jolie whispered, “Call me. A bitch. Don’t you dare.”

“I didn’t call you a ‘bitch’, I said don’t act like a bitch. Speak the fuck up if you have a problem.”

Jolie didn’t speak for a long moment. She thought of pulling herself together but the effort didn’t seem worth it. What did it matter? He didn’t fucking care and at this point what did she expect from him?

“I’m tired.” Jolie slid off the hood of the car and made to start back to the club. Killmonger grabbed her arm before she could get far.

“Where the fuck are you going?” The heat was out of his words. When their eyes met Jolie saw honest to god confusion, and suspicion of course, in his chocolate brown eyes.

“I don’t fucking know, Erik. Let me go so I can leave.” Jolie didn’t try to tug out of his grip. She spoke in a low monotone with her eyes fixed on the wet gravel underneath her feet.

He was a blaze of heat against her bare skin yet all Jolie wanted to do was run in the other direction. Something she should have done…what was it almost two years ago? Time had no meaning with him so she’d never kept track. Now it felt like two years of waste.

“Did I say you could leave?” Killmonger’s grip turned bruising at once and Jolie hissed out in pain.

“Stop it you’re hurting me.” Jolie didn’t try tugging out of his grip this time because she knew he’d only squeeze tighter and his grip hurt enough already. Killmonger was capable of hurting her, if pushed, it was a reality Jolie had accepted when she agreed to be his…whatever.

“That’s never stopped you before. Remember what you told me when we first met,” Killmonger yanked Jolie so hard she stumbled into his chest and completely lost her footing. Clutching onto him for dear life Jolie tried her best not to fall. Killmonger didn’t seem as concerned, his other hand came up so that he was gripping her by both of her arms.

He held on so tightly she couldn’t move away if she tried and a part of her wanted to try. For so long she’d taken what he’d given her with a smile on her face. In the back of her mind she’d known that whatever he did to her was better than the alternative, but now she wasn’t so certain. Killmonger could kill her, and she knew exactly who he’d call to clean up her body and make it look like an accident.

“You told me ‘I can handle the pain,’. You ‘member that?” Killmonger’s lips were pursed and he stared into Jolie with an intensity that made her cringe. “You liked it when I bruised you all up, what’s so different now?” Killmonger no longer sounded like himself. His voice was deep and gruff, his words eaten up by how hard he was breathing.

Jolie realized they were both breathing hard, her from fear and him from…who knew what. The look in his eyes was unlike anything she’d ever seen before. In their two years, Jolie had seen him in a murderous rage, sleepy after sex, happy after a shipment made it through customs and everything in between. In all that time Jolie had never actually been afraid of him. His rage was saved for those who upset him, she had never thought she’d find herself on the other side of that rage.

“I don’t want it now!” Jolie’s voice edged on hysteric as it became more and more clear that he wasn’t letting her go. She was stuck utterly at his mercy. No one could save her even if they heard her screams. No one would even mourn her. If he wanted no one would even know she was dead. She’d just disappear.

“I don’t want to disappear,” Jolie used all the force her fear and adrenaline gave her and slammed the heel of her $300 heels into Killmonger’s foot. He groaned in pain but otherwise didn’t let her go. Jolie didn’t give up though. She slammed her heel down once, twice, three times and then bodily yanked herself out of his grip.

**_No one’s gonna take my soul away, I’m living like Jim Morrison._ **

Killmonger roared with anger and pain. Jolie slipped out of his grip and abandoned her heels in her haste to start running down the alleyway towards the entrance. She didn’t look behind her once as she set off. Jolie focused on breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, the way she’d learned during her brief stint running track. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and made Jolie feel like her body was detached from her mind. She pushed through that feeling, she could hear Killmonger racing after her.

_**Headed towards a fucked up holiday. Motel, sprees, sprees, and I’m singing, Fuck yeah, give it to me, this is heaven, what I truly want.** _

Jolie felt a moment of freedom, a rush of that addictive feeling that had attracted her to Killmonger in the first place. She didn’t even remember the girl she’d been before him. All Jolie knew was that JoLee Givens deserved better than Jolie’s future. Jolie wishes she could go back and ask herself to try harder to resist the dark temptation of the man now gunning after her on legs much longer and much more powerful than her own.

**_It’s innocence lost._ **

As the sound of Killmonger got closer and closer Jolie closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to JoLee Givens. It was the first time Jolie had prayed in years. She prayed that JoLee would finally stand up to her mother for always putting her down. She prayed JoLee would stop hoping that her father would be better, and accept that the man who’d made her was weak. Most of all, she prayed that JoLee would never know what became of Jolie.

And then he caught her

_**Innocence lost.** _


End file.
